Here to Stay
by pucktofaerie
Summary: AU story-a third Eppes sibling appears on the scene, with a secret on her tail that could put the entire Eppes family in danger. Rating for later chapters. Save a muse, send a review!


A/N: Hey guys. This is me taking my first whack at a Numb3rs fanfic. I love the show so much that my muse just wouldn't leave me alone. Right, so, this is an AU fic, with an OC, so if you don't like it, get out. Not really sure where this is gonna go, so buckle your seatbelts, cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, much to my despair. If I had my way, I'd have a Charlie, but the PTB say no, so I guess I'll have to settle for my soon-to-be brother-in-law, whose name also happens to be Charlie. I do own Nicki, however, and if you wish to borrow her, just ask.

Enjoy the story, and remember: save a muse, send a review!

Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrivals

It was a dark and stormy night. Don laughed at the cliché, though it was certainly fitting tonight. He stared out the window nursing the beer in his hand, listening to the sounds of his dad and Charlie finishing the last of the dishes. Don turned away from the window as they came into the living room. As they sat down, he thought he heard the roar of a motorcycle on the street outside, but paid no attention to it.

Alan Eppes eased into his overstuffed chair, enjoying the evening. The mood has been laidback and relaxed all night, which was just the way he liked it. "So Don, any big plans now that your case is over?"

Don shook his head, taking another swig of his beer. "Nope. To tell you the truth, it's been so long since I've had time off I'm not really sure how to spend it."

Alan nodded, and opened his mouth to ask Charlie a question, but before any sound could come out, there was a knock at the door. All three men glanced at the door in surprise.

"Now who the devil could that be?" Alan asked, setting his drink on the end table and going to answer it. Don and Charlie exchanged confused looks. Who would be out on a night like this?

Alan pulled the door open, and froze in shock at the sight before him. On the stoop stood a young woman with dark hair that hung limply off of her shoulders, and pale skin with the faintest hint of olive in her complexion. She looked for all the world like a drowned rat, with a bookbag over her shoulder and a motorcycle helmet under her arm. She and Alan stared at each other for a moment, before she smiled nervously. "Hi Dad," she said quietly.

Her words shook Alan out of his stupor. "Nicki?" he asked in disbelief, as though convinced that the person before him was merely an apparition and not real at all. The girl simply smiled sheepishly and ducked her head, tucking a long wet curl behind one ear. Alan shook himself slightly and stepped back.

"Well, come on in. Get out of the rain." Nicki's smile finally became genuine as she crossed the threshold. Alan reached up to take her backpack and helmet and sat them on the floor next to the coat rack. "Hey Don, Charlie, come look who's here!"

Alan helped Nicki out of her jacket and hung it on the rack behind them as Don and Charlie stepped into the foyer. They both wore expressions of disbelief that Alan was sure probably mirrored how he had looked when he had opened the door.

"Nicki," Don said in surprise. "What're you doin' here?" He reached down to give his youngest sibling a hug, grimacing slightly at the touch of her wet clothes. Stepping back to take a good look at her, Don couldn't help but think of how young she looked. His sister looked as though she were only in her mid-to-late teens, though Don knew she was older. Seven years younger than Charlie, nearly fifteen younger than him…Nicki had turned twenty-one last fall, although tonight she didn't looked much older than the sixteen-year-old girl that had stood beside him clutching his hand at their mother's graveside.

Nicki had already pulled away from Don and turned to Charlie, who gave her a big smile and a kiss on the cheek after he had hugged her. "Oh, so now I need a reason to visit my family?" she asked Don in response as she stepped back from Charlie. Don merely looked at her in confusion as they headed towards the living room.

"You should have called to tell us you were coming; I would have picked you up at the airport," Alan said as he sat back into his chair. Don and Charlie sat down as well while Nicki merely stood off to the side of the couch.

"Well, there was no need for that. I didn't fly out," she answered. All three men looked at her in surprise.

"You mean you rode that deathtrap on wheels all the way out here from Cleveland?" Don asked. Nicki bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"Good Lord…Nicola Marie…" Alan trailed off as he gazed at his youngest. Only Nicki…

Nicki continued to stand there and glanced around at the furniture apprehensively. Alan suddenly realized her predicament. She was trying to find somewhere to sit with her wet clothes.

Standing, he walked over to his daughter. "Look, why don't you go take a shower and get into some dry clothes. Then you can tell us what was so important that you decided to risk life and limb to ride out here on a motorcycle from Ohio." Nicki smiled up at him and nodded.

"Okay," she answered, walking over and picking up her backpack. Glancing one more time around the living room, she headed up the stairs, trying to convince herself that she really was home. She was safe here. She didn't have to run anymore.


End file.
